small town dreams
by CrazyBeth
Summary: Bella gets spotted by a talent scout and is suddenly flung in to a world of fame and fortune soz bad summary but better story : Ah/AU B&E BPOV R&R plix Team Edward all the way.teen now but rating may change. LOL


**A/N**

**Hi so this is my first fan fiction I've been reading stories on here for so long and I thought it was about time I posted one anyway so here's a quick summary of the story.**

**Forced to enter a local talent show by her best friend Alice Bella finds herself flung in to a world of fame and fortune as a chart topping singer. She has always been a fan of Edward Cullen the hottest and most talented singer in the biz but as she finds herself forced in to doing a duet with him she wonders whether her typical teenage unrealistic crush might be something more substantial. Could Edward feel the same.**

Chapter 1- Small town singer

B POV

"Alice I really don't like this" I protested for the millionth time that day as I stood waiting for my cue. She pouted at me then doing the whole doe eyes thing, Alice was the master of doe eyes no-one could resist them not even me her best friend since birth.

"But Bella you're so good and it's only a small show."

She had me there it was only a small one just a local talent show but despite what my freakishly small best friend may think it was still scary. "I'm not that good Alli"

"Yes you are silly, besides you can't back out now your names about to be called"

Right at that moment the compare introduced me I just stared at Alice in shock as she tried her best to look innocent, I swear Alice had some sought of sixth sense.

"Go on Bella" she said "don't just stand there" and with that she pushed me out on to the stage.

Blinking slightly because of the bright stage lights I walked shakily towards the microphone thankful that Alice had thought better than to make me wear high heels nevertheless I was still going to kill her later.

As I reached the mike the opening chords of my song began to play. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the audience's reaction to my voice took one long deep breath and began to sing

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

I started getting in to the song and opened my eyes

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'll be happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

My nerves slowly started to disappear and I found my body moving to the beat of the song

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

Caught on the high singing always left me in I started moving around the stage not really dancing but moving all the same. Just before the chorus I sucked in a big breath ready to belt it out

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

I jumped for joy internally as I realized I'd hit every note and began to move around the stage even more.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

I spotted my ex boy friend Jacob in the crowd and aimed the next verse at him.

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

Glancing to the side of the stage I spotted Alice smiling like a lunatic I must be doing all right then.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today_

Brilliant two choruses down 1 to go I thought as I launched myself in to the last verse

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

I sucked in a big breath happy that the song was almost over and hoping to finish it with no mistakes

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today_

I jammed my eyes shut again as the final chords fell from the speakers. My nerves now returning tenfold. For maybe ten seconds no sound could be heard anywhere in the room and I worried that my voice was so bad they were shocked in to silence , I shut my eyes even tighter. Then suddenly as if the cue had been agreed on beforehand applause broke out across the small hall I opened my eyes meekly only to find everyone on their feet. I stared out at the audience as they gave me a standing ovation my eyes widened in disbelief I wasn't that good I mean I enjoyed singing and I could hold a tune but I wasn't amazing at least I didn't think so.

I was broken from my reverie by the compare thanking me. With a nod of my head I ran off the stage past the next contestant a scared looking clown. I was just congratulating myself on my balance when I tripped on the edge of an armchair sprawling to the ground at Alice's feet.

"Bella, Bella" Alice enthused bouncing around like the hyperactive little pixie she is while I hauled myself to my feet "You were amazing"

"Thanks Alice" I said shrugging her off.

"Really Bella you were" she tried again.

"I agree" came a voice from the depths of the room.

I turned around bewildered who had said it and found myself looking at a man in his late twenties. He looked like a movie star with his carefully styled hair toned physic and warm topaz eyes.

"Carlisle Cullen, Twilight records" he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it quickly to dazed to say anything

"I like your voice, you have talent, to put it plainly I'd like to sign you and I'm sure my superiors would agree"

He looked at me for a minute then asked "So tell me what's your name"

I stared at him dumbstruck unable to spin a coherent sentence together. He wanted to sign me clumsy small town Bella how was that even possible.

"She's Bella" Alice cut in obviously realising I wasn't saying anything anytime soon.

I gave her a quick glance hoping it conveyed myt gratitude then turned back to Carlisle. He stared at me for a moment before handing me a slip[ of card.

"Here's my business card call me when you make a decision" He turned to walk away before adding "And Bella listen to your friend you really do have a great voice"

I turned to Alice in shock "Did that really just happen"

"Uh huh"

"Did he really want to sign me?"

"Yes!" she said then seemed to regain some of her energy from earlier. "MY god Bella you're going to be FAMOUS" she shouted causing me to wince slightly at her loud tone.

Just then the last act came bursting from the stage doors and the atmosphere in the room noticeably dropped in anticipation "And the winner is.." came the compares voice from the stage "Bella Swan"

**A/N**

**So I hope that wasn't too bad anyway I'm not sure whether the title for this really fits so if you can think of one put it in your review winner gets their name in the story.**

**(crazy)Beth**


End file.
